Season 4
Season 4 will be the fourth season of JayGT. Episodes Acts Auditioning *'FootworKINGz', Dance Group *'Pete Peterkin - The Rock & Roll President aka The Singing and Dancing Barack Obama Who is Trying to Win and Make Things Right as He Says "Yes We Can" and "Four More Years", Setting History Both in Real Life and JayGT, Go Obama', President Barack Obama Impersonating Singing Dancing Legend Trying to Win and Making Things Right as He Says "Yes We Can" *'Black Fire Percussion', Percussion Group *'Anointed S', Vocal Percussionist *'Unexpected Step Team', Step Team *'Tony Hoard', Dog Trainer *'Brad Byers', Sideshow Performer *'The EriAm Sisters', Vocal Trio *'The Jesse White Tumbling Team', Tumbling Team *'Urban Nation Hip Hop Choir', Choir *'Draconik', Fire Duo *'David Johnson', Comedy Singer and Guitarist *'Bruce and Simone', Aerialists *'NYC Gay Men's Chorus', Homosexual Choir *'Paradizo Dance', Balancing Acrobat Duo *'The Voices of Glory', Vocal Trio *'Ray Schwarz', Singer and Dancer *'Jay Brunelle', Unicyclist Singer and Guitarist *'Andy Lopata', Rapper *'Sky & Vlad Eros Fire', Fire Dancers *'Moses Lanham', Backwards Feet Walker *'Shine', Vocal Group *'The Positive Brothers', Dance Group *'Laura and Alicia Velgos', Dancer and Accordionist *'Christy Marie', Singer *'Jay Jay Phillips', Keyboardist *'Debbie Victor', Animal Impressionist *'Tommy and Diane Long', Horse Act *'EmpeROAR Fabulous', Stripper and Singer *'Leapin' Louie Lichtenstein', Trick Roper *'Kerry Christensen', Yodeler and Accordionist *'Cirkus Pandemonium', Acrobat Group *'Johnny Bagpipes', Bagpiper *'Noel the Freak', Sideshow Performer *'Joseph Maracina', Impressionist *'Manuela Horn', Yodeler *'The Comic-Bots', Robot Band *'Tom Durnin', Dancer and Magician *'G-Force', Rock Band *'Erik and Rickie', Ballroom Dancers *'Drew Thomas', Magician *'Alizma', Vocal Violin Trio *'Arcadian Broad', Dancer *'Rafael Serrano', Singer *'Jennifer Guadix', Dancer and Contortionist *'Janifer James', Dancer *'Veniamin Shows', Novelty Act *'Tim Monteith', Puppeteer Dancer *'DeanO and Friends', Clown Group *'Dan Diaz', Bucket Balancer *'Carol Lugo', Dancer *'Joseph Harris', Yo-Yoer *'The Diva League', Dance Group *'Chris Allison', Sideshow Performer *'Jay Mattioli', Magician *'Thia Megia', Singer *'The Fab Five', Clogging Group *'Kevin Skinner', Country Singer and Guitarist *'Franklin Sane', Singer *'Jeffrey Johns', Singer and Dancer *'Witches in Bikinis', Pop Band *'Robert Myers', Impressionist *'Samba Samba Samba', Samba Dance Group *'Lake Houston Performing Arts Center', Dance Team *'Pam and Viva Martin', Dog Act *'Joseph Constantine & KC', Magic Duo *'Fuchsia FoXXX', Belly Dancer *'Circus R Us', Circus Group *'The Hurricane Tricksterz', Tricking Dance Group *'Hairo Torres', Contortionist Breakdancer *'Divani', Singer *'Jolie & Lester', Novelty Act *'Rusty Reece', Singer *'Stone White', Singer and Dancer *'Marti Brill', Magician *'Brandon Paxton', Poet *'Diego Baner', Singer *'The Midwest Entertainers', Wrestlers *'BRI', Singer and Pianist *'TJ & The Little Mamas', Dance Group *'Miss Germany', Fire Performer *'Janice Martin', Singer/Violinist/Aerialist *'The Scott Brothers', Dance Duo *'Iconic Crew', Dance Crew *'Mario and Jenny', Danger Jugglers *'Lawrence Beamen', Bass Singer *'Nate Watkins', Singer *'Zahid Khan', Vocal Instrumentalist *'Leland Faulkner', Novelty Act *'Iota Arcane', Speed Poet *'Footworks Fitness', Step Board Dance Duo *'Scott Weider', Indoor Kite Flyer *'Circus Runaways', Dance Crew *'Trixie and the Monkey', Acrobats *'K-Dizzle', Rapper *'Terri Willis', Singer *'Monsieur Pedicure', Toe Dancer *'The Texas Tenors', Vocal Trio *'Team AcroDunk', Basketball Dunking Group *'Live in Color', Dance Crew *'Anna Pipoyan', Belly Dancer *'Eclipse', Rapper *'Eleisha Miller', Singer and Pianist *'Timez 2', R&B Vocal Duo *'Grandma Lee', Stand-up Comedienne *'Barbara Padilla', Opera Singer *'Bruce Thomas', Manualist *'Ruby Revue', Burlesque Dance Group *'In Sterio', Flutist Duo *'Crispy Family Carnival', Sideshow Group *'Tallan Noble Latz', Electric Guitarist *'Tony Ferrante', Dancer *'Arthur Gulkarov', Contortionist Dancer *'Nathan Burton', Magician *'African High Flyers', Acrobat Group *'Kelli Glover', Singer *'The Platt Brothers', Acrobatic Dance Trio *'Spiritual Harmonizers', Gospel Group *'Jeffrey Widom', Singer *'Alex Feldman', Novelty Act *'Dorothy Bishop', Opera Singer *'Chris Evans', Contortionist Dancer *'David Glass', Singer *'Badd Girls', Pop Vocal Trio *'Kari Callin', Singer *'Simon Chaban', Fire Dancer *'Keith Johnson', Singer and Guitarist *'Pixie Mystère', Contortionist Dance Group *'Destined 2 Be', Popping Dance Group *'Rashida Jolley', Singer and Harpist *'Anthony and Matt', Tap Dancer and Singer/Guitarist *'Louis Bar & Laura Cantu', Tango Dancers *'The Kalinins', Balancing Acrobat Duo *'Christopher & Laura Camp', Whip Performers *'Mia Boostrom', Singer and Pianist *'Keg, The Lone Ranger of Rock', One-Man Rock Band *'Silvia Brasil', Singer and Dancer *'Madmat, The Indestructible Man', Danger Act *'The Shanghai Pearl', Dancer *'Reality', Vocal Group *'Ishaara', Bollywood Dance Group *'The Flash', Acrobatic Juggler Duo *'Duo Design', Hand Balancer Duo *'Marcus Terell & The Serenades', Vocal Group *'Charles DeWayne Dorsey', Singer and Pianist *'Encore', Dance Crew *'Alycia Cooper', Stand-up Comedienne *'N2UN', Violinist and Pianist *'Kara & Corey Britz', Singer and Guitarist *'Jerry "El Vegas" Katz', Singer and Dancer *'The Jumping Eagles', Jump Rope Team *'Shaun Berkey', Singer *'Don Baldaramos', Actor *'Shaunie', Singer and Dancer *'Ashley Groff', Screamo Singer *'Eddie & The Puppet Divas', Ventriloquist Dancer *'Heavy Vee', Dancer *'Breaksk8', Rollerblade Dance Group *'Mosaic', Vocal Group *'The Lollipop Girls', Burlesque Dance Group *'Recycled Percussion', Percussion Group *'Jeffrey Ou', Pianist *'SQ Entertainment', Dance Group *'Koshka Raenelle', Singer *'Ciana Pelekai', Singer *'Beale Street Flippers', Acrobat Group *'Joseph James', Singer *'Brian and Anthony Lockard', Pianists *'Inara Darko', Opera Singer *'Scott Renkes & Darren Kessner', Hand Balancers *'Franklin Ruehl, PhD', Novelty Act Skipping Auditions *'U4RIA Dance Crew', Dance Crew *'Drew Stevyns', Singer and Guitarist *'Mix'd Elements', Dance Crew Category:Seasons